


Кто подставил Кагеяму Тобио?

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action, Case Fic, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кагеяма совершенно не ожидал встретить Ойкаву. Это должен был быть кто-то другой, кто угодно другой.





	Кто подставил Кагеяму Тобио?

Парк фонтанов оказался чудесным местом, худшим из всего, что можно было выбрать. Кагеяма надвинул бейсболку на глаза. Матерчатые ручки спортивной сумки неприятно резали вспотевшие ладони. Солнце буйствовало, бликовало в воде, в окнах высотных зданий, словно бы нависших над парком. Кагеяма чувствовал себя букашкой, пришпиленной к светлым камням площадки. Фонтаны шуршали, над струями зависли мелкие радуги. Кагеяма слизнул пот над верхней губой, прислушиваясь: телефон завибрировал, или только почудилось? Секундомер в голове призрачно тикал.

Позже ему казалось, он ожидал, что так выйдет, ожидал, что выйдет именно так. Как будто его мысли были магнитом или радугой притяжения, повисшей у него над головой. Тогда Кагеяма просто нервничал и не мог ни о чем думать. На ноги ему упала короткая душная тень: солнце стояло почти в зените.

— Тобио-чан.

Ойкава подошел очень близко. Быть может, Кагеяма не слышал его, потому что не хотел слышать.

— Ойкава-сан?..

Кагеяма думал, это будет кто-то другой. Кто угодно.

— Это ты? — спросил Ойкава. От его обычного вальяжного небрежения не осталось и следа. Несмотря на жару, он был бледен и одет в ветровку, застегнутую под самое горло. Кагеяме было невыносимо даже смотреть на него.

— Что? — Кагеяма бессмысленно облизнулся. 

Ойкава взял его за грудки и крепко встряхнул.

— Тобио, — ласково сказал он, — признайся, это ты все устроил?

Ойкава тоже был в бейсболке, и тень полупрозрачным крылом закрывала его лицо, но оно все равно словно бы раскаленно светилось, прогретое почти до температуры плавления. 

«Чем же его шантажируют?» — подумал Кагеяма. Телефон у него в кармане завибрировал. Он стряхнул руки Ойкавы и полез в карман.

«У вас пять минут, — висело в лайне, — бегите».

На карте мигал флажок. Они с Ойкавой одновременно подняли головы от телефонов. Кагеяма запомнил растерянное лицо Ойкавы, его губы беззвучно шевелились. Они побежали.

За десять секунд до конца телефон в кармане у Ойкавы начал звучно тикать. Кагеяма хотел было брякнуть что-то про детонатор, но не стал сбивать дыхание.

— Здесь?

— Здесь.

Они стояли у какой-то «Тойоты», Кагеяма увидел бы ее на улице и не запомнил.

«Ключи под бампером, парковка заканчивается через пять минут».

Кагеяма не решался отпустить сумку, поэтому прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ему удалось нащупать ключи.

— Ойкава-сан, — Кагеяма бросил ему ключи, и Ойкава красивым ловким движением вынул их из воздуха. — Три минуты, давайте.

Ойкава не сдвинулся с места.

— Тобио-чан, — сказал он мягко, — у тебя есть права?

— Мне еще нельзя.

— Мне можно, но у меня их нет, — улыбка Ойкавы была ненастоящей, так, воспоминание об улыбке, не более того.

Его телефон снова начал тикать, как будто у Ойкавы в кармане лежала бомба. После десятого «тик-так» он затих. У Кагеямы на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Тишина между ним и Ойкавой походила на вакуум. Из соседнего ряда выехала машина, Кагеяма слышал шуршание ее шин… но словно бы и не слышал.

— Ойкава-сан…

У него снова завибрировал телефон.

«Стоянка закончилась, но вы еще не в пути. Садитесь в машину, Кагеяма Тобио, иначе…»

Не дочитав, Кагеяма включил блокировку.

— Нам нужно в Йокогаму, — Ойкава заторможенно пялился в экран. — Нам нужно в Йокогаму, мы торчим рядом со станцией, и нам достали машину. Что за…

Телефон опять зажужжал у Кагеямы в руке.

«Они просто загоняют нас, как в тараканьих бегах», — эта мысль была рассудочной и холодной.

А потом Ойкава цапнул его за рукав с такой силой, что Кагеяма едва не упал, и сказал:

— Бежим!

И они побежали. И бежали, и бежали, и Кагеяма на лету печатал: «Простите…» — какое простите, зачем тут вообще извинения, но привычка, как же душно, глаза щиплет, нужно будет умыться, как только получится, — «простите, нет прав, поедем на поезде». Он не был уверен, что написал без ошибок.

Чуть позже Ойкава, пританцовывая у кассы, тоже что-то печатал с лихорадочными щелчками, и Кагеяма морщился, каждый новый раздражающий звук походил на каплю, которая падала ему на макушку в одно и то же место.

К турникетам они неслись, взявшись за руки. Недоуменные лица на периферии взгляда слились для Кагеямы в карусель, полную презрительного отвращения. Он и рад был бы объяснить, что просто так вышло, Ойкава схватил его за ладонь и потащил за собой, и этот краткий миг передачи контроля оказался тем, что было нужно Кагеяме. Тот миг, когда можно просто бежать и ни о чем не думать, кроме того, что они успеют. Кагеяма никогда не жалел о том, что у них с Ойкавой на площадке одинаковые позиции. Но порой ему хотелось узнать, каково это — играть вместе в матче, стоя по одну сторону сетки. 

Они запрыгнули в поезд в последний момент. Сумка, не такая уж тяжелая, оттягивала Кагеяме руку. Он боялся, что потерял телефон на бегу, и, одновременно, очень этого хотел.

Первое, что Кагеяма сделал, как только они отдышались, сунул руку в карман. Телефон был на месте.

«Вернитесь к указанному варианту»

«Вернитесь к указанному варианту»

«Вернитесь к указанному варианту»

Затем — «Следуйте по маршруту» — и выделенная синим линия до станции Йокогама.

Каегяма только на третий раз сумел отправить телефон в спящий режим, так тряслись у него руки.

— Что в сумке, Тобио-чан? — мягко спросил Ойкава.

За окнами мелькали дома, то выше, то ниже, по лицу Ойкавы скользили тени, из-за чего улыбка его неуловимо менялась, но глаза были безжалостные.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Кагеяма. — Там шкатулка на кодовом замке. Металлическая, — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Ойкава посмотрел на него как на дурака.

— А вдруг там взрывчатка?

Сердце Кагеямы словно бы прыгнуло вниз, стукнулось о почку, отскочило в горло и принялось суматошно биться. 

— Я не подумал…

Они замолчали. Кагеяма прижимал сумку к груди, и ему казалось, что он и в самом деле обнимается с бомбой. 

«Как если бы это был Ойкава-сан», — подумал он и покосился на Ойкаву.

Тот согнулся и сидел, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Ветровка на спине и у горла потемнела от пота.

— Ойкава-сан… Давно не виделись, — даже не договорив до конца, Кагеяма пожалел, что открыл рот.

Ойкава поднимал голову очень медленно, с усилием, словно воздух сопротивлялся ему, как вода. Кагеяма ждал, затаив дыхание. 

— Как дела? — быстро добавил он на всякий случай.

Ойкава смотрел на него долго-долго, и взгляд его был совершенно стеклянным. Потом он откинулся на сиденье и расхохотался. Смеялся Ойкава ужасно задорно, легко, Кагеяма сам не заметил, как начал смеяться вместе с ним. Старичок на сиденье рядом с Кагеямой сердито закашлялся и принялся шуршать книгой. Кагеяма виновато осекся и извинился. Смех Ойкавы как отрезало. 

— Как ты относишься к дорамам? — он сложил руки на животе.

Кагеяма вытаращился на него: 

— Э-э-э…

— Вот и я не люблю, — Ойкава пониже сполз в кресле. — А моя сестра — обожает. Может смотреть их пачками. А меня выносит каждый раз, когда герои, вместо того, чтобы сказать, как есть, начинают высасывать проблемы из пальца. Вот признался бы один, что болен, а другая, что его не помнит… Давай не будем как они.

Он посмотрел на Кагеяму. Его волосы, намокшие от пота, выбивались из-под бейсболки сзади и по бокам растрепанными острыми рожками. У Кагеямы перехватило дыхание: впервые за… наверное, всегда, Ойкава разговаривал с ним настолько просто. Его обаяние навалилось на Кагеяму острым приступом горчащего счастья. Ойкава был из тех людей, которые могут любого повести за собой, если захотят. Кагеяма вдохнул. Выдохнул. Он не умел ловить волну и кататься на американских горках эмоций. 

— Чем вас шантажировали?

— А тебя?

Ойкава улыбался, прищурившись по-лисьи и остро выпятив подбородок. Кагеяма упрямо нахмурился. Долгое мгновение они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Улыбка Ойкавы погасла.

— Мне прислали видео, на котором мой племянник, — его губы показались Кагеяме белыми-белыми, словно вырезанными из бумаги. — Ничего такого, — продолжил Ойкава с какой-то странной интонацией, — просто сидит, привязанный к стулу, и просит его спасти.

От его слов «ничего такого» на Кагеяму повеяло вдруг стылой темнотой. Он, не думая, схватил Ойкаву за руку.

— Это наверняка подстава. То есть постановка.

Ойкава удивленно смотрел на него. Вокруг них был тихо: старичок по соседству куда-то делся — то ли вышел, то ли вообще пересел, из Ойкавы и Кагеямы получились неудобные, тревожные попутчики. Поезд слегка покачивался, за окном летели дома, деревья, столбы с полукружьями проводов между ними. «Мне это снится», — думал Кагеяма, глядя Ойкаве в лицо. И знал, что это не так: пот высох, и шея зудела.

— Я тоже думаю, что это постановка или подстава, — медленно сказал Ойкава. — Но остается процент. Ничтожный, надеюсь, что это правда…

— Кто-то вас хорошо знает.

Ойкава остро оглядел его с ног до головы.

— Слишком хорошо знает. Да, Тобио?

Его улыбочка вернулась, недобрая, но словно бы приглашающая повеселиться вместе. Кагеяма хотел уточнить, что Ойкава имеет в виду, но промолчал. Те вещи, которые ему не давались, он привык тщательно обдумывать. Своего бывшего семпая Ойкаву Тоору и все, с ним связанное, Кагеяма обдумывал очень долго.

«Надо сказать, надо сказать прямо сейчас…» 

Ойкава успел первым:

— Твой черед.

Кагеяма так стиснул сумку, что, будь в ней бомба, она бы обязательно взорвалась.

— В общем, — сказал он, сглотнув и зажмурившись («Как будто прыгать с тарзанки»). — Меня шантажировали вами.

За закрытыми веками было темно и страшно.

— Я жажду подробностей, — протянул Ойкава.

Подробности были самые жалкие: легкая папка с фотографиями среди других таких же папок в его телефоне. Нужно было глубоко закопаться в изображения спортивного инвентаря, записи с матчей и фотографии команды, чтобы найти на самом дне несколько тусклых фото с обнаженным Ойкавой в душе. Освещение было слабое, а у Кагеямы тряслись руки. Он до сих пор помнил странную раздвоенность — ему казалось, что кто-то другой, отключив вспышку, раз за разом нажимает на белый круг на экране, а Кагеяма Тобио, совершенно огорошенный, смотрит на это откуда-то словно бы издалека и изнутри и ничего не может поделать. 

Это была их последняя совместная поездка в тренировочный лагерь, не то чтобы они приехали туда вместе, просто явились в составе собственных команд, но Кагеяма все равно думал именно так — «вместе». После этого Ойкава уехал учиться в Токио, а Кагеяме остались те несколько фото, остальные он удалил: на них Ойкава смотрел в камеру пренебрежительным взглядом убийцы, который решил не тратить свое время на недостойную жертву. 

Кагеяма, честно сказать, очень быстро забыл об этих фотографиях… и вместе с тем думал о них все время, и эта раздвоенность подтачивала его изнутри, ему нужно было, чтобы все стало понятно и просто. И вот однажды он просто взял телефон, разблокировал его, открыл те фотографии и начал их разглядывать. У него ушло полчаса и полпачки салфеток на осознание, после чего все стало понятно и просто: открыть Ойкаву Тоору для Кагеямы Тобио оказалось все равно что выдернуть чеку из гранаты. Ослепительно и стыдно.

— Подробностей!

Кагеяма открыл глаза и оказался нос к носу с Ойкавой. 

— Вы же теперь в сборной, — сказал, Кагеяма, сглотнув, — и я хотел… Но малейший скандал… и будущее… а у меня фотографии…

Ойкава очень медленно моргнул. Кагеяма с тоской почувствовал, как его сердце превращается в йо-йо, совершая головокружительные прыжки куда-то в пятку, в горло и потом обратно. Кагеяма так не боялся даже тренировочных экзаменов или проигрыша, или того, что сумка у него в руках взорвется.

— И вот… — закончил он глупо.

Ойкава был так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось.

— Понятно, — протянул он и вдруг ущипнул Кагеяму за кончик носа.

Кагеяма не успел толком ни возмутиться, ни как-нибудь ответить — Ойкава взял его за подбородок и поцеловал. 

«…Наверное, в сумке все же была бомба, — подумал Кагеяма, — и я умер».

Ошметки мыслей кружились в его голове, как пепел в воздухе во время извержения. Он ничего не чувствовал. Его рот занемел. У Ойкавы ресницы оказались того же цвета, что и волосы. Он целовался, закрыв глаза. Кагеяма не помнил, у Ойкавы веко двойное или нет. Это был его первый поцелуй. Быть может, последний. Кагеяма впервые поверил, что, если он и жив, то когда-нибудь умрет.

— Ясно-понятно, — повторил Ойкава.

Он уже не целовал Кагеяму, но тот все еще словно бы висел в ослепительном солнечном круге, и перед глазами и в голове у него плавали горячечные огненные кольца.

— Ясно? — Кагеяма с удивлением услышал свой нормальный, совершенно обычный голос.

— Что ты дурак. — Ойкава покачал головой. — Скандал — это если бы на твоих фотографиях мы были вдвоем. А так — ну, скандальчик. 

— Я не договорил. — этого всего для Кагеямы оказалось слишком много, его ослепительное внутреннее солнце вдруг пшикнуло и закатилось. — Я тоже хочу карьеру и в сборную. А это бы поставило на всем крест.

— Да, репутационный скандал в самом начале пути — убийственно. Все равно дурак. — улыбка Ойкавы смягчилась, рот покраснел и припух, и Кагеяма отвернулся, уставившись в спинку кресла напротив, только бы не глазеть.

— Вот если бы нас сейчас кто-то сфотографировал… — Кагеяма дернулся, хотя был уверен, что ему на время полностью отбило саму возможность чувствовать. — Но, конечно, нас никто не фотографировал, я проследил.

Ойкава стащил бейсболку и вертел ее на указательном пальце: вжух-вжух. Объявили очередную станцию. Для Кагеямы время было как алая шелковая лента, которую протягивают сквозь него. В поезде она тянулась еле ощутимо и вдруг снова набрала скорость. Телефон лежал в кармане.

— Кто связался с нами? Что в коробке? Почему нас двое? 

— Ты еще спроси, как взломать телефон, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Я думаю, мы приманка или… одни из курьеров? — он поморщился. — Приманка лучше. Безопаснее.

Его лицо тут же выцвело от беспокойства.

— Может быть, это месть за что-то? — несмело предположил Кагеяма. Тик-так, тик-так.

— Не настолько. Разве что попытка прихлопнуть двух зайцев. Меня многие не любят.

— А может быть, меня, — в Кагеяме вдруг проснулось упрямство. Кроме того, ему хотелось отвлечь Ойкаву — они должны были быть готовы к очередному рывку, но все свернуло куда-то не туда, и готовы они не были.

Ойкава пренебрежительно фыркнул:

— Кто решил заказать Кагеяму Тобио?

Вопрос показался Кагеяме странным:

— А?

— Проехали.

Кагеяма попытался сосредоточиться. До сих пор самым главным было — успеть и не потерять Ойкаву. Чуть позже — не спалиться. Между тем, вокруг были люди, много людей. Ойкава, конечно, сказал, что никто за ними не следил, но мало ли… Кагеяма настороженно огляделся. Он вытащил телефон и посмотрел на карту — значок поезда медленными рывками передвигался по синей линии. До прибытия оставалось несколько минут.

— Пойдем, — Ойкава схватил его за рукав и настойчиво потянул за собой.

— Наши места…

Ойкава его не слушал. Кагеяма цеплялся сумкой за сиденья. Приходилось извиняться. Ойкава тянул его, не давая приноровиться, и елейно упрекал:

— Ну что же ты, Тобио-чан.

На Кагеяму навалилась усталость, и в тамбур он, и так перенервничавший, вывалился совершенно растерзанным.

— Знаешь дораму «Игра лжецов»?

— Нет, — опять дорамы…

— И я нет.

Ойкава прошелся от двери к двери.

— Сестра рассказывала. Там что-то ммм… про розыгрыш денег. Участники выполняли разные дурацкие задания. Кто бы нам ни писал, он явно пересмотрел всякого такого.

Ойкава обеими ладонями провел по голове к затылку, а потом обратно, дико взлохматив волосы. Кагеяме хотелось его успокоить, но он не знал, что сделать. Поездка ужасно его вымотала.

Ойкава прислонился к двери. Солнце светило ему прямо в глаз, и тот казался неестественно прозрачным. Кагеяма очень остро почувствовал свой следующий вздох, как будто у него сильно разболелось горло. Он собирался, но так и не спросил: «Как учеба, Ойкава-сан, я слышал, команда вашего университета дошла до полуфинала…»   
Они успели поцеловаться, но не стали настолько близки, чтобы затеять такой разговор. У обоих в карманах лежали телефоны. Кагеяма потерял свой полторы недели назад, а потом ему написали с неизвестного номера.

«Поезжай в субботу в Токио, в восточный Императорский Парк. Жди посылку, иначе…»

Ойкава прав, слишком много сложностей.

— Мы просто передадим посылку, — Кагеяма старался говорить твердо. — Ойкава-сан, что вы ищите?

Ойкава посмотрел на него, постукивая телефоном по подбородку.

— Сначала я думал, что нужен с правами, а у меня их нет. Значит, придется ехать до конца…

Кагеяме казалось, он наблюдает чью-то чужую жизнь, внезапно вошедшую в крутое пике. Это другого шантажировали, другому угрожали, это не он, дрожа, фотографировал семпая в душе, это должен был быть не он, и не Ойкава. У них должна была состояться другая встреча, в составе институтских волейбольных команд, и Кагеяма был бы старше, и смог бы по-нормальному подойти к Ойкаве, и придумал бы что сказать — что-то правильное, а не этот вот позор несколько минут назад, и тогда они смогли бы поговорить так, как этого хотелось Кагеяме.

Но вот они мчатся в поезде в Йокогаму, и у обоих тикают телефоны, и Кагеяма молчит, и Ойкава бесстрастно смотрит на него, и они не поссорились только потому, что ни на что нет времени, и уж лучше бы Ойкава насмешничал, а не молчал, честное слово, и времени все меньше, и они по-прежнему не на одной стороне, и Кагеяма все такой же, как и раньше, и не знает, что сказать.

— Скоро приедем.

Кагеяма очнулся от временного забытья, в которое впал. Ойкава смотрел в створку двери, и в это мгновение даже он показался вдруг Кагеяме неправильным: слишком тихим, не похожим сам на себя.

— Все нормально?

— Нет, конечно. С чего бы?

Ойкава придвинулся. Он улыбался, как-то почти ласково, но Кагеяма отчетливо почувствовал опасность.

— Может быть, — наклонившись близко-близко, шепнул Ойкава, и его дыхание защекотало Кагеяме щеку, — нам стоит кому-нибудь сообщить? На станции? Позвонить кому-нибудь?

— Мне кажется, за нами все-таки следят, — тихо ответил Кагеяма.

— Мне все еще кажется, это слишком затратно… — Ойкава закусил губу и отодвинулся.

Через две минуты объявили их станцию.

«Идите к автобусной остановке. Отсчет пошел».

— Ойкава-сан? — люди вокруг все шли и шли, словно увлекаемые течением, Кагеяме казалось, его вот-вот снесет.

Ойкава, уткнувшись в телефон, поднял палец.

— Время…

Ойкава непроницаемо посмотрел на него. У Кагеямы было чувство, словно Ойкава что-то для себя решил и полностью замкнулся в этом решении. Теперь, что бы Кагеяма ни сказал, докричаться до Ойкавы не сумел бы. Он не стал ждать и отвернулся еще до того как услышал:

— Пока, Тобио-чан.

Все равно у Кагеямы на мгновение перехватило дыхание. Пустота…

Нужный автобус ехал до терминала Осанбаши. Кагеяма едва не потерялся в подземных переходах под станцией, несколько раз сбился с пути и трижды прошел мимо одной и той же рекламы «Покари», пока нашел нужный выход. Вся остановка была в рекламах круизов. Кагеяма вспотел по новой: он не знал, что везет и кому это должен отдать, но в прошлый раз, когда он попытался позвонить в полицию, его телефон начал перезагружаться. В лайне висело сообщение: «Не звони никому». Больше никаких угроз не было, но Кагеяма не решился рисковать. Как не решался и теперь. Ойкавы с ним больше не было. 

Солнце потихоньку клонилось к западу, но жара стояла по-прежнему удушающая. Бейсболка превратилась в раскаленный шлем, голову пекло. Кагеяма с тоской вспомнил Ойкаву и его ветровку. У него вдруг зазвонил телефон. Он вздрогнул. Теперь он, наверное, всегда будет вздрагивать, заслышав свой телефон или почувствовав вибрацию. До отхода автобуса оставались считанные минуты. Кагеяма, помедлив, нажал на значок «ответить».

— Тобио, — Ойкава, кажется, бежал, — скажи, это правда были только фотографии, ты же никого не убил? 

— В смысле?

— Слишком… Жалкая… Причина… Для шантажа…

«Мне это важно!» — едва не крикнул Кагеяма. Во рту пересохло.

— Простите! — Что-то упало, на дальнем плане кто-то зло вскрикнул. — Задержи автобус, — голос Ойкавы казался таким близким, словно он сказал это прямо на ухо Кагеяме. 

Телефон мелодично пиликнул и отрубился. Сжав его в потной руке и слепо пялясь на девушку в бикини на фоне белоснежной яхты, Кагеяма думал, что, может быть, его отношения с телефонами и наладятся.

— Отправляемся! Пожалуйста, займите места, — объявил водитель.

«Задержать автобус», — от невыполнимости этой задачи Кагеяма вспотел.

Водитель, глядя в зеркало заднего вида, быстро поправил фуражку и белые перчатки.

— Пожалуйста, займите свои места.

Кагеяма встал в дверях, загораживая проход:

— Мой… — он подавился словом «друг», — семпай потерялся, но сейчас придет.

Во взгляде водителя Кагеяме почудилась ненависть. 

— Здесь часто ходят автобусы, вам лучше подождать следующий, простите пожалуйста, — слегка поклонившись, проворковал водитель и потянулся к кнопке закрытия дверей.

— Нет, нет, полминуты! Подождите, пожалуйста, — спину пекло, в кармане беззвучно надрывался телефон, поставленный на вибрацию.

Пассажиры зароптали.

— Пожалуйста, не задерживайте людей, — с металлом в голосе попросил водитель. — Многим нужно успеть на причал к определенному часу.

Кагеяма смотрел прямо в глаза водителю. «Что он мне сделает? Вышвырнет?» Ситуация была патовой. У Кагеямы звенело в ушах, и только через три долгих секунды он понял, что слышит тиканье. Он едва успел посторониться, как Ойкава взлетел по ступенькам, втащив его за собой.

— Спасибо, что подождали! Извините! — Ойкава включил свое обаяние на полную.

Кагеяма смотрел, как водителя и половину автобуса начисто сносит в растерянное умиление волной его харизмы.

— Ты у окна, — им достались места над самыми колесами, те, на которых особенно укачивает.

— Ты. Вы успели, — Кагеяма почувствовал себя неуместно счастливым.

Ойкава, криво улыбнувшись, надвинул бейсболку на самые глаза и съехал в кресле пониже. Кагеяма удивленно посмотрел на него, а потом догадался выглянуть в окно. Автобус тронулся, быстро набирая ход, остановка позади стремительно уменьшалась вместе с тем самым старичком из поезда, который стоял на ней, махал руками и что-то кричал вслед.

— Ойкава-сан, что вы сделали?

Ойкава, все так же неудобно сидя в кресле, снова копался в телефоне.

— Попробуй, угадай, — он искоса посмотрел на Кагеяму.

Несмотря на то, что все время с разговора в лайне, весь этот день, бессмысленный, раскаленный и страшный, Кагеяма вряд ли в полной мере осознавал себя, он, тем не менее получил подарок. Кагеяма моргнул и вспомнил мгновение: недовольный взгляд водителя, ропот пассажиров, в салоне автобуса работает кондиционер, ему почти холодно, футболка влажно липнет к плечам, порог автобуса отрезает водопад обжигающего солнечного света, сквозь который бежит Ойкава, стремительный и легкий. В воспоминании Ойкава надвигался на него, неотвратимый, как цунами. Кагеяма словно бы увидел его лицо в малейших подробностях: приподнятые брови, глаза, вытянутые к вискам, очень бледную, почти невидимую родинку на левой щеке рядом с носом. Свет исчез, как по щелчку пальцев. Кагеяма зажмурился. Смазанный снимок, душный полумрак, Ойкава стоит под душем, уперевшись лбом в скрещенные ладони… Следом явилось случайное, непрошенное воспоминание — он как наяву услышал щелчок зажигалки и голос Танаки Саэко: «Не стоит путать романтику и половое созревание. И то, и другое — всегда не вовремя». Конечно, она говорила о брате…

Ойкава завозился и задел Кагеяму локтем. Тот чувствовал жар и сквозь ткань ветровки.

— Я… Я…

Ойкава теперь смотрел, не отрываясь. Снизу вверх, потому что сел очень низко. И не улыбался. Кагеяма захотел обратно — домой, под одеяло, в начальную школу, прочь отсюда.

— Спасибо, — сказал он одними губами, еле слышным шепотом, низко-низко наклонившись к Ойкаве. Потом отодвинулся.

Ойкава подозрительно прищурился. Кажется, он так и не поверил Кагеяме. И тот решился — открыл свою заветную папку и протянул телефон Ойкаве. Тот начал листать фотографии. Кагеяма следил за ним краем глаза. Фотографий было мало, и ничего особо вызывающего — Ойкава в душе, в раздевалке. Лицо спящего Ойкавы крупным планом. Кагеяма сидел и мечтал, чтобы сидение под ним превратилось в сковородку. Или чтобы в них прямо сейчас на полном ходу врезался грузовик. Его мысли закрутились привычной каруселью. Он ведь ничего такого не хотел. Только чтобы Ойкава научил его подавать. Потом — поговорить. Потом… Желания со временем множились, а возможностей становилось все меньше. А теперь и вообще все пошло наперекосяк, иначе Ойкава никогда бы не узнал о том, название чему Кагеяма и сам не мог дать долгое-долгое время. Впрочем, толком не мог и теперь.

— Так это правда? Это вот этим тебя шантажировали? — лицо у Ойкавы было удивительно мирным.

Кагеяма забрал у него телефон, посмотрел на дисплей и поразился — прошло несколько минут, а ему казалось — вся вечность.

— Да. 

Ойкава крутил в руке свой телефон. Крутил и слегка подбрасывал. Кагеяма всухую сглотнул.

— На самом деле, мне сказали, что все покажут вам…

Ойкава поднял брови.

— … и я сказал — показывайте. Я подумал, что иначе будет хуже.

Ойкава внимательно его слушал и не перебивал, и как раз вот это было самым поганым. Кагеяма не знал, куда деваться.

— И тогда они сказали… — он глубоко вздохнул, — что, значит, они сделают плохо вам.

— Я уже говорил, что ты дурак, — Ойкава начал улыбаться.

Когда же это все закончится? У Кагеямы от напряжения заболела голова, ему казалось, его засасывает в какую-то воронку и он попал на второй круг. Все то же самое, только хуже и страшней. Пальцы Кагеямы дрожали, когда он полез в телефон. Он должен был успеть раньше, был обязан…

На фотографии связанный племянник Ойкавы сидел на стуле в каком-то полуразрушенном здании. Ойкава смотрел на это, и лицо его ничего не выражало.

— Простите, я должен был сказать сразу… — Кагеяма вдруг понял, что все его оправдания ужасно глупые, ведь Ойкава уже сказал ему про племянника, и Кагеяма собирался рассказать ему сразу после того, как признался бы… Но Ойкава поцеловал его. — Они сказали, что если я кому-нибудь сообщу…

— Тобио, — Кагеяме показалось вдруг, что Ойкава его сейчас ударит. Он осторожно убрал телефон в карман и приготовился. Ойкава посмотрел в окно — они ехали мимо какой-то витрины, и солнечный луч, отразившись в ней, мелькнул по лицу Ойкавы как улыбка, которой на нем не было. — Хочешь, я научу тебя подавать?

Они продолжали ехать. Как будто во сне. Кагеяма потрогал щеки. Горячие… Ойкава настороженно смотрел на него.

— Да, — беззвучно сказал Кагеяма, — конечно.

Впервые он не почувствовал и не услышал своего телефона. Все звуки исчезли, остались только свет за окном, ощущение движения и Ойкава, который смотрел в экран.

— Пора, — это слово Кагеяма увидел, а не услышал.

Он вставал с безотчетным ощущением того, что завершил трудное большое дело. И теперь может умереть — не в смысле дозволения, а в смысле некоего кармического разрешения. Смерть может забрать его, он дошел в своей жизни до троеточия, до взлетной площадки. Ойкава, походя, взъерошил волосы ему на затылке у самого края бейсболки.

Они вышли из автобуса последними. Кагеяма задрал голову. В ядовито-голубом небе кружили чайки. Он не слышал их криков. Оглушительно пахло морем. Мимо шли люди, праздничные, готовые сесть на круизный лайнер и плыть, и танцевать вечером на палубе, и любоваться закатом, и смотреть, как огни парохода отражаются в черной воде.

Ойкава тронул его за плечо.

— Я сейчас, — его Кагеяма как раз услышал. 

Ойкава, нахмурившись, оглядывался по сторонам. Кагеяма, растерявшись, следил за его взглядом. Телефон опять завибрировал.

«Следуй за указателем». 

И в этот момент Ойкава наконец увидел то, что высматривал. Кагеяма вспоминал потом этот момент: на лице Ойкавы расцветает улыбка, он машет, делает шаг, другой… Сам Кагеяма замешкался. Звуки все еще долетали до него как-то глухо, как будто бы с запозданием, поэтому, когда здание терминала, стеклянное и сверкающее, внезапно опрокинулось набок, и небо перекувырнулось и вдруг превратилось в асфальт с какими-то темными вкраплениями, все, что почувствовал Кагеяма, — сначала удивление, потом боль, и только затем услышал рев мотоцикла. Он был как приливная волна, Кагеяму раздавило этим прибоем.

Боль встала между Кагеямой и миром. Он лежал и смотрел сквозь нее с растерянностью в чистое-чистое небо, наискось перечеркнутое крупнозернистой полосой асфальта.

Каждое прикосновение Ойкавы причиняло боль.

— Слышишь меня?

Кагеяма слышал. Ойкава навис над ним, закрывая собой небо. Солнце просвечивало насквозь каштановые пряди, ресницы золотились. Ойкава где-то потерял бейсболку. Кагеяма хотел кивнуть, моргнул и почувствовал, что по его щекам текут слезы.

— Сейчас приедет «скорая».

За спиной Ойкавы кто-то бегал.

— Как он? — мужское обеспокоенное лицо. Форма… Охранник? Полицейский?

— В сознании, — резко ответил Ойкава. — Сбили, забрали сумку.

Полицейский кивнул. Ойкава крепко схватил его за рукав. Его движения отозвалось у Кагеямы в теле вспышкой боли.

— Он ни в чем не виноват, — настойчиво сказал Ойкава, — ему прислали то же, что и мне, но я знал, что это актерские пробы моего племянника, а он подумал, что того взяли в заложники.

Полицейский глядел на Ойкаву, и Кагеяма не мог понять, верит он или нет, — боль отвлекала.

— Потом расскажете свою историю.

Полицейский выпрямился. Кагеяма видел только его брюки.

— Вы же их догоните? — Ойкава смотрел снизу вверх. Кагеяме захотелось дотронуться до его щеки.

Полицейский молча ушел. Солнце било Кагеяме в лицо, он хотел уснуть, но Ойкава не давал:

— Тобио-чан, хэй. Какой же ты идиот, — зло говорил он, и Кагеяма слышал его, хоть и не хотел. — Настоящий придурок.

Кагеяма на головокружительный миг, перебивший даже боль и дремоту, подумал вдруг, что Ойкаву могли шантажировать не только племянником. Или думали, что шантажировали, но Ойкава взял и пошел на встречу, хотя мог бы и ничего не делать… Тобио-чан, настоящий придурок. В определенный момент ему просто захотелось, чтобы все закончилось.

В машине «скорой» ему вкололи обезболивающее. Кагеяма открыл глаза. Ойкава сидел рядом, с длинной царапиной во всю щеку, и смотрел на него.

— Все закончилось? — язык еле ворочался во рту.

А ведь перво-наперво их учили падать. Вот он и упал. Лицо казалось сплошным синяком. Кагеяма вздохнул и закашлялся. Машина резко повернула, Ойкава вцепился в какой-то ремень, чтобы удержать равновесие.

— Не глупи, Тобио, — он облизнул уголок рта. — Все только начинается. Сразу, как мне написали, я связался с полицией. Нас и правда вели и еще пришлось подыграть со всей этой беготней с телефонами. Один мой однокурсник затаил на меня обиду и решил, к тому же, отправить посылочку родственникам в Китай.

— Серьезную?

— Определенно, учитывая все наши проблемы, — Ойкава посмотрел на Кагеяму и словно бы прикипел к нему взглядом.

— Вы знали, что там буду я?

Ойкава долго молчал.

— Догадывался.

Они ехали, и их потряхивало. Если бы ему было получше, Кагеяма чувствовал бы себя виноватым: Ойкава нашел способ связаться с полицией, а он вот увяз — моментально и по уши. Но слабость была слишком велика, и сил ни на что не осталось. Где-то сбоку вдруг ярко вспыхнуло солнце, и Кагеяма увидел, что Ойкава улыбается. 

— И кто же заказал Кагеяму Тобио? — он так и не понял шутки, но решил ее повторить. От усталости клонило в сон.

— Кто бы это ни был, Тобио-чан, — шепнул Ойкава, наклонившись к нему, — тебе придется платить его долги.

«Ну и пусть начало неправильное, — думал невпопад Кагеяма, закрыв глаза, — самое главное, что это начало…»


End file.
